


maybe i was boring

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I hate tagging, Other, kinda boring lol, no plot?, not much actually happening here, this would’ve been cool though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what if purpled took dreams first life?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Grayson | Purpled & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Grayson | Purpled, Grayson | Purpled & Everyone, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz & Ponk | DropsByPonk, Grayson | Purpled & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	maybe i was boring

**Author's Note:**

> not canon! but it is based of canon interactions.
> 
> isn’t a lot going on here

purpled was the first to get in trouble with dream. 

tommy was surprised he wasn't the first

tommy had never been a big player on servers, assumed he wouldn't be seen as much on dreams server. 

so he was determined to make people think he was stronger, bigger, cooler, then he really was. 

he had a big mouth that helped, although it did lead to more trouble then tommy meant. 

tubbo followed him around, it was always good to have a scapegoat around. (it would take time for tommy to admit tubbo was anything more)

dream had also taken notice of tommy. having an admin know your name was always the sign of _something_ for whoever it was. 

so he would keep talking the talk and walking the walk if it meant people's views stayed that way.

dream was a fair admin— at first. 

he ruled over the world that they lived on and enforced the rules that he made but took into account what others thought. 

purpled didn’t break any rules, just a simple prank becoming so much more. 

tommy had fallen into it first, hitting the ground to hard and dying. 

he hadn't really cared that much, more worried about his items. lives could only be taken directly by other people, and even then it was a hit or miss. 

_**tommy hit the ground to hard.** _

_**dream** : lol  
**technoblade** : L _

then fundy, under the ruse that purpled would trade diamonds for blaze powder. 

_**fundy hit the ground to hard.** _

_**wilbur** : L  
**tubbo** : pog  
**fundy** : purpled. _

dream had began inspecting the socializing club after that. 

"get out of the way!" purpled yelled, smiles and giggles falling from his mouth as fundy and tommy raced after him. 

purpled had always been faster then everyone else.

tommy remembered the way dream had turned at purpleds yells. a smile had been on his lips as well. 

instead of moving, he'd caught purpled, stopping him mid-run. tommy and fundy had skidded to a stop, swords drawn. 

dream held him in what tommy could only describe as a bear hug but with purpled facing the same way as him. 

"it's a neat trap purp." dream praised moving his foot to hit the trip wire. purpled was breathing heavily, smiles still playing on his lips.

the floor opened, revealing the stone walls covered in buttons to stop water from breaking their fall. before tommy could inspect it more, it closed. 

"shithead has all our stuff." fundy huffed. even with the complaint they all wore smiles. 

dream dangerously leaned over the trap, before kicking the wire and dropping purpled. 

tommy and fundy had cheered. 

purpled had always been faster then everyone else. 

tommy hadn't comprehended what had happened then. purpled's swiveling around, his arm swinging out and pulling dream with him, a large grin playing on his face. 

_**purpled hit the ground to hard.** _

_**dream fell to his death trying to escape purpled.** _

_**tubbo** : ????  
**jack manifold** : just stop falling? _

before tommy and fundy could celebrate a loud chime sounded over the server. 

he remembers them both freezing, the tell-tale sign a life had been taken. 

"who?" 

"dream." fundy had mouthed, his skin going paste white. 

_**purpled left the world.** _

__**tubbo** : ??  
**george** : dreams life?  
**sapnap** : what happened? 

they'd both ignored the messages, rushing to grab their now mixed things. tommy had picked up most of purpleds items, fundy grabbing the rest of them. tommy knew purpled had meant it all as fun, he also knew that he would leave if it had been him as well. 

when purpled did return it was only because this was his home server and you had to come back within a month before your bed was voided. 

almost everyone had went to the community house to see him arrive. everyone was high strung, hoping nothing would happen. 

dream had his mask all the way down, which seemed to make everyone weary of what would happen. 

'an eye-for-an-eye' as tubbo had put it. 

when purpled arrived it was obvious he'd been on hypixel. in the inbetween he had met with a trader seeing as he had new armor and tools to carry into the server. 

as he stood in front of the portal he tensed, like he was waiting for someone to attack him.

the ground shook, and tommy immediately felt sorry for purpled. tubbo was next to him and winced.

"before you kill me!" purpled yelped his hands held out in front of him. "i have to get him in here." 

purpled stepped back through the portal before coming back, this time with someone in tow. 

it wasn't the first and probably wouldn't be the last time purpled brought someone back. as the only person who could move between servers freely, he used it whenever he pleased. 

the other person was tall, but not as tall as bad. (tommy wasn't sure anyone was as tall as bad) he had half white and half black hair, his skin almost the same shade as purpleds, his eyes looked like they were glowing one purpled and one green.

the ground continued to shake, and tommy now felt bad for both the boys.

dream stepped forward and it was as if everyone held their breathe, his netherite sword gleam now seeming menacing. 

dream reached purpled, who surprisingly was staring straight back at dream, as if he'd expected the death. 

then the wheeze of laughter rolled off of dream, and it was as if the ground laughed with him. 

"it's just one life purp." dream wheezed out. the way dream said it made tommys stomach role. "it's not a big deal." 

dream then turned to the other boy, who seemed to tower over dream but still cowered under his stare.

"welcome to the smp!”


End file.
